


Un día de San Valentín

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Desastre, El rating es mature pero es solo por precaución, Kevin está solo de relleno, M/M, San Valentin, Sexo en la cocina, el lemon no es la gran cosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada quien tiene un día de San valentín diferente, algunos lo pasan solitario y otros acompañados, este es el caso de los Ed's, así que en este pequeño fanfic de tres partes, te lo mostraré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nat/Eddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, por primera vez en todo lo que llevo de escritora, subiré algo para una festividad (xD)
> 
> Este fanfic tiene otras dos partes, o dos capitulos más, como quieran decirle, cual pareja viene primero, es a su elección, las dejaré en las notas finales y me avisan en un comentario :D
> 
> Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece, es de su creador Danny Antonucci.
> 
> Nathan ''Keed'' Goldberg alias Nat, es propiedad de C2ndy2c1d

Ed, Edd n Eddy 

¿Crees que sea buena idea que nos quedemos aquí encerrados todo el fin de semana?- Nathan Goldberg, 17 años, coqueto y con demasiada autoestima, molesto si no te gustaban los coqueteos indiscriminados. Estaba algo nervioso (sentimiento raro en él, ya que siempre parecía estar seguro de todo lo que hacía –o a quien hacía-) por pasar todo el fin de semana en casa de su novio, Edward ‘Eddy’ Skipper, quien había tenido la maravillosa idea de pasar su primer San Valentín juntos, encerrándose todo el fin de semana juntos- 

Por milésima vez, si. Mis padres no vendrán hasta quien sabe cuándo, si están en casa más de cinco veces al año me asusto, es lo típico aquí en Cul de sac, el adulto más consciente o como quieras decirle, es la madre de Ed que se asegura de venir a ver a sus hijos por lo menos dos veces al mes, así que no te preocupes para nada y empieza a desnudarte- Tenían algo así como seis meses juntos, y vaya que le había costado convencer a Eddy, quien al principio pareció odiarlo tanto o más que al mismísimo Kevin (su mejor amigo), quien al parecer venía en una contienda de odio mutuo con su pequeño novio desde que eran niños, aun no sabía muy bien porque, solo que no soportaban estar en la misma habitación si no era de vida o muerte (o en las clases que compartían, ya que era si o si, tenían que aguantarse)- 

¿Sabes que me encanta que me des órdenes? Me calienta- La sonrisa curveada en los labios de su novio le hizo entender que ya sabía eso, así que sin perder más tiempo empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente viendo a su novio apenas cubierto por las suaves sabanas de seda que tenía en la cama, a veces podía llegar a ser un hombre (bueno, aun adolescente, dependiendo del punto de vista de la edad) bastante fetichista, y la seda era un gusto que apreciaba mucho, y si le sumaba a eso el hecho de tener a su novio semidesnudo entre una suave tela de seda, ya era suficiente para una erección-

[Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, no por alguna molestia (si no cuentas la penetración), entregándose el uno al otro en un despliegue de lujuria adolescente. Eddy estaba seguro que habían roto más de una cosa en su habitación mientras estaban ocupados explorando el cuerpo ajeno, y lo comprobó al día siguiente al despertar y encontrar varias cosas rotas en su alfombra. Estaba seguro que de no ser porque su habitación estaba en el sótano, los demás habitantes del Cul de Sac se habrían enterado de más de la mitad de las cosas que habían hecho esa noche, y prefería que se quedara así, lo último que quería era que su vida sexual fuera desplegada a nadie, mucho menos a personas que veía a diario en la escuela y en los alrededores de su casa. Así que se levantó y recogió cuantos vidrios rotos encontró, pensando que eran parte de lo que solía ser su lámpara de mesa. Sin querer despertar a su novio se fue a la cocina, a preparar un muy sencillo desayuno (gracias a Doble D que había gastado un poco de su tiempo y mucha de su paciencia en enseñarle a hacer gofres), mientras veía la masa cocinarse lentamente, se quedó pensando en su noviazgo con Nat y en cómo le dolía en el alma tener que agradecerle al imbécil de Kevin por traerle inconscientemente a Nat a su vida]

[La situación entre ambos había empezado desde que Nathan 'Nat' Goldberg alias 'El cabeza de cepillo' había sido transferido de su escuela para niños ricos a la increíblemente aburrida Peach creek, y todo porque este había conocido a un muchacho pelirrojo, pendenciero, con aires de bravucón en Benice beach, el chico era muy buena persona, al contrario de como su fachada lo presentaba, y en un instante de descuido, ya se encontraban charlando. Kevin Barr, era su nombre. Al chico no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando le mencionó que sus padres tenían dinero y que por eso no tenía muchos amigos (ya que obviamente todos lo adulaban por eso), entonces fue cuando le mencionó el nombre de un barrio de los suburbios del pueblo de Peach Creek donde vivía, también mencionó el nombre de su escuela, Peach Creek, un lugar donde si sabías escoger bien a tus amigos, te eran leales para siempre. Estuvieron hablando toda la estadía del pelirrojo, y cuando este tuvo que irse, le dijo que era un chico genial y que si quería, podían ser amigos a larga distancia... Dos meses después ya se había mudado al Cul de sac]

Te vas a quemar si te distraes al cocinar…- Le susurró al oído la tan molesta voz de su novio, a la cual le tenía ya mucho aprecio, se recostó en el pecho del mayor, sintiendo al instante que este estaba aun desnudo, más aun cuando sintió en su parte baja el prominente miembro más que despierto, esperando su saludo mañanero- Más si lo estás haciendo desnudo- Una suave sensación le recorrió completamente al sentir como el miembro ajeno hacia una ligera presión para introducirse en su recto, apenas moviéndose una vez dentro. Apagó la estufa antes de sumirse en el placer que estaba sintiendo-

[La fría encimera en la que fue recostado boca abajo le hizo temblar ligeramente. Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la lisa superficie, sus pies en puntillas para no dejar de tocar el suelo, suaves jadeos se escuchaban en toda la cocina de parte de ambos, no querían ponerse a gemir fuerte a esa hora de la mañana y en plena cocina, no fuera a ser que alguien afuera los escuchara. El lento y pausado vaivén le hacía delirar, era una sensación de amor-odio, la mayoría del tiempo se desesperaba por la lentitud con la que le embestía, pero lo enloquecía al mismo tiempo. Cuando la posición empezó a hacerse dolorosa en sus costillas por la fricción (más aun cuando la velocidad de las embestidas subió de categoría), cambiaron de posición, aumentando la profundidad, ambos estaban sumidos en el éxtasis de su próximo orgasmo que no escucharon la puerta abriéndose, el grito de una mujer los sacó de su estupor. El susto hizo que Nat (quien mantenía el equilibrio de ambos, ya que sostenía una de las piernas de Eddy) se resbalara hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con la encimera en el proceso, Eddy se sintió adolorido cuando su cuerpo chocó con el suelo, pero más aun cuando vio la sangre brotar de la parte trasera de la cabeza de su novio, ese día no podía empeorar, el dolor en su brazo sumado al susto de ver a su novio desangrarse, le hicieron perder el conocimiento]

\--- ----------- ------- -------- -------

Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpecito…- Dijo con voz cansada y adolorida Nat. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Kevin, Eddy y de sus padres, no puedo evitar fijarse en la escayola alrededor de brazo izquierdo de su novio, y mucho menos el dolor intenso en su cabeza, sintió un mareo al intentar levantarse de la cama- ¿Qué me pasó? Y ¿Qué te pasó amor?- Preguntó directamente a su novio, ya que su cerebro estaba algo borroso-

Te resbalaste mientras tenían sexo, le rompiste el brazo y te abriste la cabeza- Respondió Kevin al notar el mutismo del menor de los Ed’s, quien ya estaba más que avergonzado por haber tenido que decirle al doctor lo que había pasado al despertar, más al tener que hacerlo enfrente de su madre, quien había planeado ir ese día para pasarlo con su hijo, sintiéndose terrible al haber ocasionado tanto desastre- Por cierto, feliz San Valentín , mejórense y dejen de tener sexo en la cocina- Y sin decir más, se fue de la habitación, siendo seguido segundos después por los padres de Nat, quienes después de preguntarles por cómo estaba y decirle que le iban a dar un momento a solas con su chico, salieron de la habitación-

Perdona el golpe amor- Le dijo suavemente, sintiéndose estúpido por ser tan torpe, esa no era una de sus cualidades, pero al parecer siempre hay ocasiones para hacer burradas- Feliz San Valentín, te amo- Aun sintiendo ese entumecimiento atroz en su cuerpo, rodeó a su pequeño novio con su brazo, asegurándose de no lastimar su brazo-

Ni lo menciones, no fue apropósito- Besó suavemente sus labios en un roce agradable, ese día sí que había sido un asco total, pero no tanto si lo comparaba con algún otro día de su vida- Feliz san Valentín para ti, y yo también te amo- Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos, aun estaban seguros de que habían tenido peores días, pero también de que no podían haber sido los únicos en arruinar ese día, ¿No?-


	2. KevEdd

Ed, Edd n Eddy| KevEdd

[Recibir una linda sorpresa de San Valentín de parte de tu persona especial es un momento que todos quieren vivir, y claro, Eddward Marion no era la excepción, tenía claro que su novio estaba preparando algo especial (o eso quería creer, ya que su chico no había mencionado la fecha para nada, hasta parecía obtuso a las decoraciones por toda la escuela y la ciudad), aunque eso no era seguro ya que solo estaba suponiendo]

[Kevin y él tenían 2 años juntos, cosa que hasta hace poco tiempo era un problema para Eddy, uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que no soportaba estar en la misma escuela con Kevin, menos aun estar en su presencia, pero con el tiempo (y un novio, cortesía de Kevin, aunque este no estaba al tanto de eso) había aprendido a llevarse mejor con el pelirrojo. Cuando el pelirrojo le había pedido ser su novio, le había respondido que no automáticamente, ya que pensaba que estaba jugando con él, pero ver el avergonzado rostro de Kevin al recibir esa negativa tan rápida le hizo quedarse a esperar a saber qué era lo que Kevin le iba a decir, no podía simplemente decirle eso al chico y después dejarlo ahí con sintiendo quien sabe que cosas, el no era de esa clase de personas, por lo que se quedó un momento más]

~Flashback~

Solo me gustaría una oportunidad- Estaba seguro que su sonrojo no era tan fuerte como el que adornaba el rostro de Kevin, ambos estaban parados debajo de un gran árbol donde le gustaba estudiar, un lugar al que solo iba con sus amigos; solo Ed y Eddy podían saber donde estaba, ya que en ese lugar se reunían de vez en cuando o cada quien iba cuando quería tener un momento a solas- Hasta le pedí permiso a Ed y a Eddy para pedirte salir… Ya sabes, por eso de que nuestros padres prácticamente no existen… No sabes las cosas que Eddy me hizo hacer para decir que si… Así que si ves un video mío correteando a Wilfred en ropa interior, ya sabes porque- Sonrió al pelirrojo, realmente lo que quería hacer era reírse, pero no veía eso como un acto educado, así que prefirió simplemente sonreír-

¿Pero por qué querrías salir conmigo?- Si, Kevin lo trataba bien, y siempre lo había hecho, pero siempre había creído que era porque le apenaba pegarle a alguien tan frágil como él, que se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo por correr en gimnasia el mes pasado, no porque le gustara. Eso nunca había pasado por su mente- ¿Qué te gusta de mi?- Claro que antes de enfrascarse en una relación, tenía que saber que realmente el pelirrojo sentía algo por él y no que simplemente quisiera saciar su curiosidad sexual con él o que fuera un juego. Kevin nunca había sido su objetivo amoroso (o al menos eso quería pensar), obviamente el chico le parecía atractivo, no era para menos con todo el ejercicio que este hacía estaba realmente marcado, pero de simple atracción no pasaba, aunque no podía mentir que desde siempre estar en presencia de Kevin lo hacía temblar, de nervios o de un sentimiento al que no quería nombrar (y que había estado ahí desde sus 14 años)-

Pues…. Empezando por la tierna forma en la que hablas, ese tierno espacio entre tus dientes frontales, la tierna forma en la que le hablas a todos, como te sonrojas cada vez que te hacen un cumplido, como le sonríes a todos en el pasillo cuando pasan a tu lado, no sabes la rabia que me da eso, pero aun así me parece tierno; todo en ti me parece tierno- Kevin podía ser realmente tierno si no se comportaba como todo un matón o haciendo el típico papel de deportista de película de los 80’s- Y no te vayas a tomar esto mal, pero me encanta cuando haces educación física, no es que hagas mucho pero te ves realmente ardiente, las tres erecciones que tengo los miércoles desde que me levanto que ya estoy erecto, la que tengo al verte con esos pantalones cortos y la que tengo al acostarme, todo eso pensando en tu tierno cuerpecito, no te miento, me atraes física y emocionalmente- 

~Flashback~

[Desde ese día habían estado juntos, tenía que admitir que esa parte de su cerebro que le asqueaba todo deseaba de la misma forma ensuciarse con Kevin, porque contrario a lo que los demás pensaban, tenía su libido como todos los demás (no era asexual como la gran mayoría creía), solo que prefería que el sexo se hiciera con las precauciones pertinentes y en un ambiente esterilizado, su cuarto por ejemplo, después de un baño para limpiarse cualquier impureza que pudieran traer por venir caminando en ese aire contaminado de los autos. Al principio Kevin parecía extrañado con este ritual de los baños, pero después de que se le ocurriera que si se bañaban juntos ahorraban agua, adoraba esos baños pre-sexo, algunas veces no llegaban a salir de la bañera y sus baños se hacían sexuales]

[Bueno, volvamos al tema inicial. Doble D estaba en casa, era domingo 14 y por lo que parecía iba a ser otro día más, estaba sentado en su cama después de terminar la limpieza diaria, había terminado toda la tarea el sábado ya que su novio no se había pasado ni siquiera a saludarle, así que había tenido mucho tiempo libre ese fin de semana. Lo peor de todo es que no podía ir a ver a Eddy, ya que sabía que este estaba más que ocupado con Nat desde el viernes en la tarde; y de Ed ni se diga, este se había ido el sábado en la mañana a pasear al bosque con Rolf, originalmente iba a ser una excursión con varios de los chicos del Cul de Sac, pero al final solo habían querido ir ellos dos, pero eso no los detuvo, volverían el domingo en la noche como tenían planeado. Así que estaba solo en su casa, tirado en su cama, esperando a ver si algo hacia que Kevin se acordara de que día era o por lo menos que se recordara de su existencia y lo sacara de ese aburrimiento que lo estaba matando no de forma literal]

¡Doble D!- Escuchó que le gritaba el pelirrojo desde la entrada de su casa, se asomó a la ventana, viendo a su novio parado en la acera que daba a su ventana, parecía estar de lo más normal y tranquilo, no parecía recordar que ese día era San Valentín- ¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa?- Bueno, era eso o aburrirse hasta la muerte. Mientras bajaba las escaleras una idea cruzó su mente, quizás Kevin si le había preparado algo especial y se estaba haciendo el tonto con ese día, podía ser (o por lo menos esperaba que fuera eso)-

¿A donde iremos?- Le preguntó una vez que había cerrado la puerta, se horrorizó un poco al ver la motocicleta de Kevin, ir en esa cosa siempre lo ponía nervioso, pero si su novio planeaba llevarlo lejos no podían irse caminando-

Pues hay un restaurante en la ciudad que…- No pudo seguir hablando debido a la sirena de una ambulancia que se detuvo frente a la casa de Eddy, ambos salieron corriendo a la casa viendo como los paramédicos subían a Nat y a Eddy en las camillas. Doble D casi vomita al ver la sangre manchar el cabello verde de Nat. Vio con sorpresa a la madre de Eddy, tenía como un año y medio que no la veía, parecía realmente consternada y sin detenerse a pensar en nada, se subió a la parte trasera de la ambulancia y esta partió camino al hospital- 

[No tuvieron que decir nada, ya que obviamente sus planes estaban más que olvidados en el pasado. Doble D sin pensar en el miedo que le tenía a la motocicleta y más aun cuando el pelirrojo conducía tan rápido como daba el vehículo de dos ruedas. Al llegar al hospital minutos después de la ambulancia encontraron a la madre de Eddy hablando con algún doctor, preocupados se acercaron a la mujer, quien parecía estar más tranquila con lo que el hombre le había dicho, fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de Doble D a su lado, le explicó un poco la situación, ganándose un buen sonrojo de parte del menor y una risa estridente de Kevin, quien estaba a unos pasos de distancia con el teléfono en mano, llamando a la madre de Nat para informarle lo que había pasado]

Doble D- Ambos estaban sentados fuera de la habitación de Eddy, quien había despertado unos minutos antes, y estaba siendo chequeado por un doctor- Mira, como al parecer este asunto de Nat y Eddy no nos va a dejar ir a ningún lugar, te daré el regalo que te iba a dar más tarde- Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, no podía creer que Kevin se haya acordado y encima estuviera fingiendo todo ese tiempo. La sonrisa que Kevin le mostró le hizo sonreírle de vuelta- 

Y yo creí que te habías olvidado- El pelirrojo sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña caja, se la entregó a Edd y este más que feliz abrió la caja encontrándose con un collar en forma de pi (https://p2.trrsf.com/image/fget/cf/460/0/images.terra.com/2015/03/14/pi-day-dia-pi-marzo-moda-geek-collares.jpg) – Me encanta, gracias- Kevin le colocó el collar alrededor del cuello, claro que Doble D le agradeció el gesto con un beso-

Quiero mi regalo después…- Nuevamente un sonrojo adornó su rostro, dejando a Kevin sintiéndose orgulloso por el buen trabajo que había hecho con el regalo. Pensaba en aprovecharse un poco más del momento y recibir un par de besos más, pero una enfermera les interrumpió el momento avisándole que su amigo Edward ya podía recibir visitas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto pondré el siguiente, que es el final


	3. Rolf/Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Este es el ultimo capitulo. Ed, Edd n Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

Ed, Edd n Eddy| Rolf/Ed

[Hacer el viaje al bosque había sido una idea suya para evadir el dichoso día de San Valentín, varios se habían animado al viaje, pero al parecer no recordaban que ese fin de semana iba a ser San Valentín, por lo cual al final solo habían quedado él y la última persona con la que quería estar a solas en el día más ‘romántico’ del año, pero eso era lo que le tocaba. Cuando habían salido la mañana anterior al bosque, estaba realmente animado con todo el asunto de no pasar el 14 encerrado en casa viendo películas de aliens que ya se sabía de memoria, pero al llegar y solo encontrar al ‘hijo del pastor’ esperándole frente a su casa, el día empezó a empeorar. Según le había dicho el mayor, los demás le habían mandado mensajes de que no podía ir esa misma mañana, y que debería tener los mensajes en su teléfono, el cual tenía días que no veía en el chiquero que era su habitación. Pero sin importar que los demás cambiaran de idea, se adentraron en el bosque, para no volver hasta la noche del 14]

Sabes, he venido varias veces a este lugar- Le dijo al chico que lo acompañaba. Realmente no quería estar a solas con Rolf, pero claro que no quería. Desde que había empezado a salir con él (y no se refería a salir de en una relación, sino que a veces le ayudaba con los animales en la pequeña granja que su familia tenía en su más que enorme jardín trasero) estaba raro alrededor del peliazul, y no había sido abducido por alienígenas, ni los zombies se habían comido su cerebro, vamos, que le gustaban las películas de terror baratas, pero no era tan idiota como los demás pensaban, estaba al tanto de la vida, y obviamente sabía que esta no se desarrollaba en una película de horror extranjera- Y cada vez que vengo me pierdo… Justo como estamos ahora- Y si había salido con chicas, algunas más raras que otras, algunas ni siquiera se las había presentado a sus amigos, porque él no era gay como Doble D o estaba en la confusión como Eddy, estaba seguro que era bisexual, eso sí, no estaba en sus planes caer por un granjero extranjero de 18 años con cuerpo perfecto, pero después de salir con el desastre de May Kranker, no creía que salir con Rolf fuera nada del otro mundo, pero lo último que quería era abordar al chico sin saber sobre su sexualidad en ningún sentido-

Chico Ed, ¿Crees que estamos perdidos?- Perdido estaba si Rolf no se ponía la camiseta otra vez… Se pellizcó mentalmente al pensar eso, estaba claro que estaban perdidos. Habían dejado el sendero atrás hace más de una hora, pero estaba tan fascinado viendo los perfectamente modelados músculos de la espalda del hijo del pastor, que no se había fijado por donde habían doblado, o si tenían que haber doblado en algún lugar- Rolf está cansado, ¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco?- Y sin percatarse de su mirada hambrienta, arrojó su mochila al suelo y se acostó suavemente sobre la hierba, y él ahí, aun de pie junto al cuerpo tentador del peliazul, estaba seguro que si las cosas seguían así, iba a terminar violando a Rolf en ese remoto lugar del bosque-

No lo creo, sé que lo estamos, pero podemos acampar aquí sobre la hierba- Sin más que decir, se acostó al lado del otro, no yéndose más lejos cerró sus ojos para descansar. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que desprendía del cuerpo de Rolf, podía sentir la respiración de Rolf en su cuello, su peso sobre su cuerpo… Eso lo atrajo a la realidad, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración, su olor, su calor, pero no como para sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo. Realmente no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba seguro que si los habría algo se iba a estropear, en ese momento realmente le gustaría darse una ducha… Bueno, no es como si estuviera pensando en que Rolf y él fueran a… Conectar sus cuerpos de forma física, pero si eso pasara, le gustaría estar realmente limpio, aunque fuera a ensuciarse después, llevaban más de medio día andando, y siendo sincero, le gustaría dejar una buena impresión al peliazul-

Chico Ed, abre los ojos…- Y fue ahí donde regresó a la realidad, Rolf estaba de pie junto a él; el cielo parecía estar apenas amaneciendo… Se había quedado dormido. Estaba soñando que estaba despierto y a punto de hacer dios sabe que con Rolf, estaba fatal- Rolf encontró un rio a unos cuantos metros, podemos darnos un baño y luego ver como regresamos al barrio- Al levantarse se extrañó de no sentir el pulsante dolor en su espalda por dormir en el suelo, pensó que quizás Rolf lo había recostado sobre alguna manta que trajo, pero nada. Se sacudió la ropa pensando que quizás la tendría llena de hierba, tierra y uno que otro bicho, y así era, pero no la cantidad que debería tener para haber pasado toda la noche y parte de la tarde anterior tirado en el suelo-

[Rolf caminaba frente a él con una rapidez que se le hacía extraña, era como si no quisiera que viera algo que lo avergonzara, lo confirmó al ver de reojo a Rolf desnudarse rápidamente, el bulto sobresaliendo de esos llamativos bóxers rojos, no había forma de ocultar eso, era claramente una erección de campeonato, dichosa la persona que la podía tener dentro, y él se decidió que era esa persona, porque si había empezado a ayudar a Rolf con su granja había sido con la intención de distraerse, para tener algo que hacer cuando Eddy y Doble D estaban ocupados atendiendo sus vidas sexuales, pero tener que ver a Rolf pasearse por ahí sin camiseta era una tortura que solo la persona con la mente más fuerte podría soportar el lanzarse a sus perfectamente fuerte brazos. En más de una ocasión había salido de esa casa con una erección, así que estaba familiarizado con el cuerpo del otro y las erecciones]

Creo que Rolf debería darte tu espacio chico Ed… Estaré por allá si me necesitas- Y tan rápido como había dicho eso, había desaparecido de su vista rio abajo, claro que él no tardó en quitarse su ropa y seguirlo sigilosamente, y como esperaba ahí estaba, sentado sobre alguna roca, masturbándose desesperadamente rápido, queriendo terminar rápido para no ser descubierto en pleno acto. Su mano bajó instintivamente a su entrepierna, con la otra cubrió su boca, sabía que así no iba a poder dejar salir ningún ruido que lo delatara, claro que no esperó escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del mayor. El orgasmo fue tan fuerte que sus piernas no pudieron quedarse erguidas, había hecho un estrepitoso ruido al caer en sus rodillas, no había podido contener los gemidos que salían de su boca producto del pasado orgasmo, estaba seguro de que Rolf estaba justo detrás de él-

…- No había palabra que pudiera pronunciar en ese momento. Estaba avergonzado de ser descubierto, de tener el estomago y las manos cubiertas de semen, de que Rolf estuviera parado justo detrás de él, viendo su cuerpo desnudo, pero girarse fue grato. Estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, porque justo frente a su cara estaba ese miembro más que excitado. Sin esperar invitación acarició con su nariz la extensión, el tono rosáceo de la piel expuesta de Rolf le hacía desear tener esa longitud dentro de su boca, pero esperaba una señal; una señal de que no estaba apresurando las cosas y que después el otro no se arrepentiría. Las manos de Rolf empujando su cabeza en dirección a su miembro fue respuesta suficiente-

[Su garganta había protestado al sentir como era invadida por la longitud del miembro de Rolf, al que había intentado meter completamente, casi logrando su cometido. Las manos de Rolf tiraron de forma brusca de su corto cabello, él en respuesta había succionado la punta del órgano, mordiendo suavemente la piel de la misma, escuchando el suspiro que salió de la boca ajena. Empujó nuevamente el miembro en su garganta, empezando así un vaivén rápido, bajando y subiendo, olvidando que necesitaba del tan preciado oxigeno, solo estaba pensando en recibir la paga por su tan buen trabajo. El semen caliente que bajó por su garganta era la única recompensa que esperaba, se deleitó al sentir como Rolf se relajaba y temblaba por el orgasmo le hacían sentir orgulloso]

Rgol frlz ssn veljnten- Intentó hablar aun con el pene del otro en su boca, haciendo que Rolf gimiera por las vibraciones que esto ocasionaba, sacó su miembro aun erecto de la boca de Ed, quien tragándose las últimas gotas del semen que le quedaba en la boca repitió- Feliz san Valentín- Y sin más que decir se abalanzó sobre los labios del peliazul antes de que este pudiera responder, quedándose ahí tirados para terminar su sección privada de sexo adolescente-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> La siguiente pareja podría ser:
> 
> Kevedd (Kevin x Edd -Doble D-)
> 
> Rolf x Ed


End file.
